


Earn It

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Right Where I Want You [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: #tenderonmain, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Bunker Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Michael Guerin, Top Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “The bunker in my basement,” Alex preambled. He waited until Michael swallowed his coffee before he leaned forward and asked, “What do you think about turning it into a playroom?”Michael’s brow crinkled in confusion. “A playroom? What, you got some nieces and nephews coming to visit or something?”Alex laughed before he could stop himself and the expression on Michael’s face soured a little. Alex shook his head, grabbing Michael’s hand across the table. Letting his voice drop to that pitch that drives Michael crazy in the best way, he clarified, “Not that kind of playroom, baby.”***Alternatively, the one where Alex decides to turn Jim Valenti's old detox bunker into a BSDM sex dungeon and edges Michael to within an inch of his life.





	Earn It

**Author's Note:**

> You have acomebackstory and [her post](https://acomebackstory.tumblr.com/post/188281515399/i-just-used-the-expression-sex-dungeon-to) to thank for this ;)
> 
> I feel like there’s more I could’ve done to, like, take advantage of the theme here, but a lot of BDSM things I could think of (like any type of impact play) just felt super wrong to me for them (I could see Michael wanting something like that, like wanting it really rough, but I can’t imagine Alex ever hitting Michael) so I kept it pretty tame from a kink perspective.
> 
> Anyway, here's some filthy smut. Enjoy!

The number of secret, underground hideouts in Alex Manes’ life has, at this point, reached a level which some might consider excessive.

Alex would be inclined to agree if he and his friends didn’t have so many secret, underground things to do.

After all, Michael needs his bomb shelter alien lab to do his research, and Alex and Kyle might as well consider the Project Shepherd bunker a second home what with all the hours they’ve been logging going through the data they pulled from Caulfield. They’re essential, really, to every facet of their efforts to protect the pod squad from the government and Alex’s almost comically homicidal family.

Jim Valenti’s underground rehab retreat, however, is another matter entirely.

When Alex had first discovered it with Kyle and seen the bed front and center, for a brief moment he’d thought they’d just climbed into Jim Valenti’s own private sex dungeon. In those few seconds before all the pieces fell into place, the thought was… uncomfortable, to say the least.

Months later, as Alex watches Michael struggle against the ropes holding him in place on black satin sheets, the prostate massager in his ass causing him to leak a steady stream of pre-come, he thinks maybe, just _maybe_, converting that room under the cabin into a kinky sex dungeon was the greatest idea he’s ever had.

It started with a carefully planned coffee date at Bean Me Up. Alex had led Michael to a table tucked away in the back corner of the place next to a shelf with battered board games he’s never seen anyone use. Alex waited until the couple at the table next to them left before he brought it up.

“So, I’ve got something to ask you,” Alex said, idly swirling his spoon around the edge of his mug.

“About?” Michael asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“The bunker in my basement,” Alex preambled. He waited until Michael swallowed his coffee before he leaned forward and asked, “What do you think about turning it into a playroom?”

Michael’s brow crinkled in confusion. “A playroom? What, you got some nieces and nephews coming to visit or something?”

Alex laughed before he could stop himself and the expression on Michael’s face soured a little. Alex shook his head, grabbing Michael’s hand across the table. Letting his voice drop to that pitch that drives Michael crazy in the best way, he clarified, “Not that kind of playroom, baby.”

Alex saw it the second comprehension dawned on him.

“_Alex_,” Michael gasped, eyes wide and the grip on his hand tightening. His head swiveled to look at the empty tables around them before it snapped back to him.

“Is that a no then?” Alex asked, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

“Uh, _no_, it’s a ‘Why the fuck is my boyfriend asking me about building a room specifically designed for him to _fuck me in_ when we’re in _public?_’” Michael whispered back, leaning closer over the table so no one would hear him.

Alex met him nearly halfway, a few inches of space between them as he shot back, “You know as well as I do that if we were having this conversation somewhere private, you’d already be under the table with your head in my lap.”

Michael hadn’t even looked ashamed at the accusation. Instead, he fixed Alex with a hungry stare, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

“You’re thinking about it right now, aren’t you?” Alex asked, and damn him, but now he was too, could see it clear as day in his mind: Michael on his knees under the table with his arms tied behind his back, his mouth open and begging to be filled by Alex’s cock.

“‘M always thinking about it,” Michael said, shifting in his seat. “That’s a problem because…?”

_Not a problem, baby, never a problem_, Alex wanted to say. He loves how much Michael wants it, loves how soft he goes when he gets it.

Instead, he’d said, “Because I want to actually _talk_ about this, Guerin. I want to know what you would want in a space like that, what you would expect from me, what things you’d want to try. Think we can do that without getting too distracted?”

“I make no promises,” Michael says, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, “but I’m all ears.”

The sounds of Michael’s wet gasps ricocheting off the concrete fill Alex’s ears like music. He’s three fingers deep in Michael’s ass, a fourth teasing at his rim, and Michael’s desperately rocking his hips into his hand as much as the ropes tying him spread-eagle to the bed allow.

Just when that delicious chorus of _ah-ah-ah_’s is reaching a crescendo, Alex pulls his fingers free from Michael’s body.

Not for the first time tonight, Michael practically _screams_ in frustration.

“_Alex_,” he moans at the ceiling, chest heaving. “_Please_, you’re _killing_ _me_.”

To his credit, Alex doesn’t laugh—they both know Michael can get out of these ropes any time he wants. Instead, he moves further up the bed and places a kiss over Michael’s forehead before leaning back to really look at him.

Michael is a vision like this; body flushed and glistening with sweat, his curls wild and damp at his temples, a few desperate tears beginning to gather at his lashes. His trembling thighs are covered in bruises that Alex had spent the better part of an hour lovingly sucking into his skin as he played with Michael’s hole using everything from his fingers and tongue to the fancy new prostate massager that came in the mail this morning.

In all that time, though, he hasn’t let Michael come once.

“What’s your color, baby?” Alex asks, stroking over Michael’s cheek with his hand that isn’t covered in lube. He watches Michael’s face carefully, looking for any sign that this actually is too much for him.

“Green,” Michael answers, nuzzling his face into Alex’s touch like a cat. “So fucking green, but—please, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

He doesn’t say it, but Alex hears the _I don’t want to disappoint you_ all the same. Alex loves him so much it takes his breath away.

He leans down to kiss Michael again, on the lips this time. “Do you think you deserve to come?” he asks against his lips. Michael shudders at those words, a crease forming at his brow as he tries to figure out how Alex wants him to answer.

Alex kisses his way down Michael’s body, particularly relishing the hitch in Michael’s breath when he places a single open-mouthed kiss to the shiny swollen head of his cock. He doesn’t linger and instead sits up and watches him, sure hands soothing his quivering thighs.

“I asked you a question, Michael,” he prompts firmly. “Should I let you come?”

Michael bites his lip and nods.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Michael hesitates a second before he nods again.

“I think you have too,” Alex agrees, releasing Michael’s ankles from the cuffs keeping his legs bound. Michael breathes a sigh of relief so heavy that Alex can’t help but fuck with him a _Iittle_ longer.

“Thank you,” Michael sighs as Alex settles between his newly-freed legs, hauling his hips up and onto his lap. He reaches around for the lube laying on the bed.

“Don’t thank me yet, baby,” Alex says, flicking off the cap and pouring some into his hand. He slicks his cock with it as he adds, “You haven’t heard my condition yet.”

“Which is?”

“You can come whenever you want,” Alex says, “but it better be before I finish or you don’t get to come at all.”

“_Alex_ that’s not—,” Michael starts, but then Alex is notching his cock at Michael’s abused hole and pushing, sliding inside in one smooth movement, and Michael gasps, “_Oh, fuck.” _

Alex holds Michael close by the hips, leaning over him as he starts thrusting with no hesitation—Michael’s been ready for ages and Alex knows he can take it. Michael’s heat surrounds him, scorching and so _tight, _even after everything he’s done to him tonight that Alex can’t help but groan, “God, you feel so perfect, baby, so perfect every time. It’s like you were made for me.”

“Pretty sure I was,” Michael says in agreement, wrapping his legs around Alex and bearing down into his lap. Tenderness for Michael seizes Alex and he leans forward to capture his mouth in a kiss, pouring into it everything he’s feeling, all the love and lust and pleasure he has to give.

They part eventually and when they do, Alex drinks his fill of the gorgeous picture Michael makes, stuffed full and panting, sweat beading on his forehead and collecting in the hollow of his throat.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Alex whispers, grinding his cock as deep as it’ll go.

“_Fuuuuck_,” Michael practically squeals with pleasure as Alex gets the angle just right on the backstroke to nail his prostate. “Right there, _fuck me, oh my god_.”

Alex does just that, targeting his thrusts as much as he can until Michael is a fucking mess, frantically pulling at the bonds keeping his hands above his head.

“_Fuck_, _Alex_, _Alex, Alex_,” Michael chants his name like a prayer. “Please, ‘m gonna come, don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Alex pants, feeling Michael’s walls start to clench around him. “That’s it, baby, come on, you’ve earned it. Been so good for me all night. Come for me, Michael.”

Alex reaches between them for Michael’s cock and starts to jerk him off. He gets a grand total of four strokes in before Michael is screaming, his back arched clear off the bed as rope after rope of come shoots from his dick, painting his own chest and dripping down Alex’s fist.

Alex fucks him through it, leaning down to lick up a stripe of come that managed to make it onto Michael’s chin. Michael turns his face down to steal a breathless kiss, moaning at the taste. His ass is like a vice around Alex’s cock and it sets off his own climax, Alex’s body shaking with the force of it as he spills hot inside him. He collapses, gasping, against Michael’s chest, not giving a single fuck about the mess.

They lie there for a minute, catching their breaths, before Alex can even think about moving again. Suddenly there are hands cradling the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. Alex looks up to find that Michael has released himself from his cuffs. He can’t even bring himself to be put out about Michael breaking the rules, not with the soft look on his face.

Alex props himself up on one elbow and uses his free hand to gently grab each of Michael’s wrists, inspecting them in turn to make sure they aren’t bruised. Satisfied, he presses a kiss to each one and smiles at Michael’s sleepy face before he pulls out. Michael whimpers when he does, but doesn’t say anything as Alex rolls them over so Michael can rest his head on his chest.

“You still with me?” Alex asks softly after Michael’s had time to wind down some more.

Michael nods.

“We’ll talk more about it later, but are you okay?” he asks, running a hand down Michael’s back. “How are you feeling?”

It takes a moment for Michael to find his voice. “Like I just got edged into oblivion,” he says, ending on a laugh.

“You like it?” Alex asks, already sensing the answer.

“Yeah,” he sighs, snuggling closer. “Like you having that power over me. Felt good.”

“Good,” Alex says happily, kissing the top of Michael’s head. “Me too, in case that wasn’t obvious.”

Silence washes over them as they lie there, wrapped up in each other, neither of them ready to start cleaning up just yet. After a few minutes, Michael lifts his head from his chest to look at him.

“I love you,” he says. It’s not the first time, but it makes Alex’s heart flutter. He can’t resist running his fingers through Michael’s soft curls, eyes drifting closed as Michael leans up to kiss him.

“I love you too,” Alex says against his lips, “so much.”

Michael kisses him again, sweet and deep, until they have to stop because they’re both grinning too much.

“You know,” Michael says lightly when they pull apart, “for a minute there I thought you weren’t gonna let me come.”

“Well, it’s like I said,” Alex smiles, his thumb moving down to rest against the plush cushion of Michael’s bottom lip, “You earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything in particular they would like to see in Alex and Michael's sex dungeon, I could be persuaded to write more for this verse (and in fact the reason it took me so long to write this fic is because I got like 2000 words in and realized I was writing two separate fics and had to basically start over, so I might be posting another kinky one-shot when I get the time). 
> 
> Let me know in the comments or on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
